


New Vid - Enter the Void

by luminosity



Category: Enter the Void (movie)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Enter the Void

This is what I submitted for Club Vivid, so ~~take some Ecstasy, grab some glow sticks, hug the person nearest to you, and groove~~ sit back and enjoy!

The film itself is [Enter the Void](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1191111/), an interminable, hypnotic, much-too-long self indulgence by Gasper Noe.  Nevertheless, it's visually stunning, and if for no other reason than that, I'd suggest that y'all watch it. :)

I pretty much made this video in my own little void, back in March or April, so I can't blame anyone but myself.  Thanks to the usual suspects for watching it in progress, and thanks to [](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/)  for putting it in Club Vivid!

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me.

Comments/criticism/whatthefuckwereyouthinking-ery always appreciated!


End file.
